Rouge (Power Stone)
Rouge, The Gypsy-Dancing Fortune Teller "I feel it ... the origin of the ominous shadow is here!". ~ Rouge Rouge is one of the many heroes in the video game and anime series, Power Stone. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far *Shantae vs Rouge (Power Stone) Possible Opponents *Muhammad Avdol (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Pullum Purna (Street Fighter) History Rouge, the wandering fortuneteller, is both mysterious and graceful. Guided by signs from her crystal ball, her predictions being always accurate, she is dancing her way around the world in a search for the famed Power Stones. Even in the battle arena her graceful moves look more like dancing than fighting. She can wield fire as easily and naturally as her own arms and legs, putting the heat on any opponent who stands in her way. Death Battle Info Age: 20 in the anime, 23 in the game Height: 168 cm or 5'6"; Weight: 48 kg (105 lbs) Rouge is a dark-skinned woman with long brown hair tied in a braid and wears a white headband with the red gem on the center and wears a pale blue bra top with brown collar, purple harem pants with a pink trim and brown shoes. She also has a pale blue armbands to match her bra top. In her anime appearance, she remains largely the same as in the games as her bra top is now white and her collar is purple to match her harem pants and is not seen wearing her armbands. In her Power Change form, she is barefoot and has fire hair that faces in the up direction, with a large gold object around her neck and gold wrapped around her torso. She has a pink see-through harem pants with a pink belt hanging from them, and a gold ankle bracelet that reaches to her foot. Special Powers Physical Weapons *Crystal Ball Special Weapons Power Drive: *'Hellfire Sign' or Breath of Hellfire: ' Rouge releases flames from her mouth. In the anime, it was called ''Carpet Bomb as she releases flames on both of her hands instead of using her mouth in the games. *'''Dream Temptation: Rouge dives at the opponent while riding a magic carpet. In the anime, it was used to chase both Octo and Pus after they manage to freeze Ryoma on ice. Not present in Power Stone 2. Power Fusion: *'Fiery Trap': Rouge's fireball increases in size and she throws it in the ground, spreading a wave of flames around her. In the anime, it was called Red Hot Trap and it was used to fight against Jack in his Power Change form. *'Secret Heaven': Power Stone only. Rouge catches the opponent and attacks several times while carpets fly around them. *'Summon Giant': Power Stone 2 only. Her fireball transforms into a giant head that spits fire. Power Change: *'Scorching Beauty or Scorching Enchantress' Feats *Her running and jumping speeds are also higher than the other ''Power Stone ''fighters *Saved Ryoma from a burning palace *Defeated Power-Changed Jack Winslow with Iyami's help *As Scorching Beauty, she put out a furnace fire by absorbing it *She can dodge bullets from a small pistol *Check out Rouge's Seduction on Youtube, it's amazing *Help defeat a few of Valgas's goons *Opened up a new fortune hall (not a gambling hall) Flaws *Her normal attack and defense abilities are relatively low *Like all Power Change forms, hers has a time limit *In the anime, she rarely fights unless she needs to *Got 1-shot by Valgas's 2nd Power Change form WHILE in Power-Changed form (she lived) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Female Category:Power Stone Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters